buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Betta George
Betta George was a Splenden Beast, a giant floating, telepathic fish with psychic powers, and member of Team Spike. Biography Fall of Los Angeles George was one of many people who were transported to a hell dimension along with the entire city of Los Angeles by the Senior Partners, where he was captured by Kr'ph, the Demon Lord of Westwood, and forced to use his powers to make Kr'ph's human slaves kill each other in gladiatorial fights. However, Kr'ph was killed by the vampire Charles Gunn, who then kidnapped Betta George. Gunn used George's skills to allow himself to train against captive Slayers. When George, freed, was reunited with Spike and introduced to Angel, he was the one to inform the team of an enraged Illyria's motives and plans for destruction. Angel instructed George to fill Illyria's mind with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Spike's memories of Winifred Burkle, leaving a stunned Illyria to be defeated by a demon army serving the Senior Partners.Angel: After the Fall. George became a member of the newly reformed Angel Investigations after time was reset before the Fall of Los Angeles.Angel: Immortality for Dummies Shortly after, George joined Team Spike in Las Vegas.Spike Powers and Abilities Memory_Transferal_Betta_1.jpg|Betta George transfers Wesley and Spike's memories of Fred... Memory_Transferal_Betta_2.jpg|...to Illyria. George has the power of Telepathy, he has displayed great control over his ability showing us the skill to read people's thoughts, mentally freeze people in their paths, communicating with people over vast distances, transferring memories from one's mind to another and he can make himself look like whatever it is people want to see. His telepathic powers can even affect vampires, who are normally immune to psychic penetration. Behind the Scenes *Betta George was co-created by Brian Lynch, who based him on his own pethttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZzE-E0hZeZ/. *The canonicity of George's appearances in Spike: Asylum and Spike: Shadow Puppets are written as deliberately ambiguous; in Angel: After the Fall, he states "I've hung out with vampires", which Brian Lynch claims can be interpreted as a vague reference to his previous encounters with Spike, and later in the series Spike and George reunite as good friends. Later issues see George contact the Mosaic Wellness Center, and other Asylum characters. *Lynch said he wrote George as an audience surrogate: "He's supposed to be the most normal character. Because I know that if you have a talking fish hanging out with everyone's favorite characters, people are going to not like him immediately. Because he could be Jar Jar very easily. So I try to make him the nicest, most normal character, and the one who would react like the audience would react." *Lynch also denies that Betta George speaks in any particular accent, but advises readers to hear him in their own accent, to help them identify with him. Appearances *''Asylum, Part One'' (non-canon) *''Asylum, Part Two'' (non-canon) *''Asylum, Part Three'' (non-canon) *''Asylum, Part Four'' (non-canon) *''Asylum, Part Five'' (non-canon) *''Once More, With Felt'' (non-canon) *''Plush'' (non-canon) *''Two to Sew'' (non-canon) *''Doppelgangbang'' (non-canon) *''Spike: After the Fall, Part Three'' *''After the Fall, Part One'' *''After the Fall, Part Two'' *''After the Fall, Part Four'' *''After the Fall, Part Six'' *''After the Fall, Part Seven'' *''After the Fall, Part Eight'' *''After the Fall, Part Ten'' *''After the Fall, Part Eleven'' *''After the Fall, Part Fourteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Fifteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Sixteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Seventeen'' *''After the Fall - Epilogue'' *''The Crown Prince Syndrome'' (non-canon) *''The Trouble With Felicia'' (non-canon) *''Bedroom Follies'' (non-canon) *''Alone Together Now'' *''What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas'' *''Everybody Loves Spike'' *''You Haven't Changed A Bit'' *''Bedknobs and Boomsticks'' *''Something Borrowed'' *''Give And Take'' *''Stranger Things'' Gallery File:PuppetGeorgeSpike.jpg|George is transformed into a puppet File:GeorgeFirstNight.jpg|George at Universal Studios References Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Males Category:Mosaic Wellness Center patients Category:Team Spike Category:Creatures Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel